Necessary Sacrifices
by Ms. Rosemary Mees
Summary: Doesn't follow the events of HPB! Takes place in Ginny's 6th year. Every once in awhile there comes a group of people who can change the course of history, This was such a group. D/G and other couples.
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/ Okay here it goes, I am going to stick with this story. I really enjoy the story-line I've thought out for it and hope you all do too. Also, I won't be posting in the month of November because of NanoWrimo (NationalNovelWritingMonth, I suggest all of you check it out it's great.)Hope you enjoy, here's the first chapter. Please forgive any grammatical errors, I try my best.**

Disclaimer: I have no claim over the work of J.K Rowling. She is brilliant I am not her. I am making no money.

* * *

Ginny walked silently through the corridor, watching the moonlight glide across her pale skin as she walked passed the tall windows. She was restless and infuriatingly awake. _Not that I shouldn't be used to it by now_, She thought bitterly. She sighed hanging a left and walked down the short set of steps that led to the kitchens only to see the painting slowly closing behind someone.

After a moment of hesitation she walked over and tickled the pear, her brow wrinkled in curiosity. When the door swung open it was to the familiar smell of the earlier welcoming feast, and the _un_familiar noise of singing.

Someone was _singing_, a female someone is she wasn't mistaken. She stifled a giggled at the imagine of Hagrid singing in a high mezzo-soprano. No, she thought, it is _definitely_ a female. Rounding the corner into the massive kitchens her eyes took in an odd sight. There before her was Pansy Parkinson sitting in a over sized arm chair, gazing into the fire singing.

Ginny clamped her mouth on the gasp that threatened to escape. Quietly she shifted closer, slowing her breathing and listening to the soft sound of the older girls voice,

"I know dark clouds will hover o'er me,

I know my pathway is rough and steep

But golden fields lie out before me

Where weary eyes no more will weep.

I'm going home to see my father,

I'm going home no more will roam.

I am just going o'er Jordan

I am just going o'er home..."

Ginny eyes nearly drifted closed at the sound of it. The melody was rich, and lonesome, and filled her with longing and peace at the same time. "Shouldn't you be tucked away in your tower?" Ginny's eyes snapped up to find Pansy still looking into the fire, one hand now curled around a mug.

Ginny grasped for something to say but couldn't think of anything that seemed to fit in the surreal situation. Looking at Pansy now, it felt like she had intruded on something deeply intimate, and personal.

"Cat got your tongue little Weaslette?" Pansy looked at her now, one perfect dark eyebrow arched.

"No," Ginny winced at the her articulate answer,"I came down here for water." It was a feeble lie. Nightmares, that was the reason for her after hours stroll.

"_Water_?" Pansy said skeptically, "You Gryffindor's always have been rotten liars." She regarded Ginny for a moment more, then let out a cool bark of laughter, "Oh my! Is the little Weaslette meeting a date?" Pansy smirked at her. Ginny's mouth dropped open. "I most certainly am not! Not all of us sneak around for..." She searched for a word, "_Unsavory_ behavior in the middle of the night Parkinson!" Ginny fumed even more as Pansy's smirk grew wider,

"Unsavory? Potter wasn't all you thought him to be huh? Well, Perhaps it's time to trade him in for someone new. Especially if you would categorize it as anywhere near unsavory." Pansy laughed again.

Ginny clenched her fists and said through gritted teeth, "You know what I _mean_ Parkinson. Besides Harry is a fine kisser!" Ginny drew herself up to her full height and stomped past Pansy, completely missing her narrow eyed glare.

The fact of the matter was she had no idea if Harry was a good kisser. Considering that aside from a quick peck once or twice, they'd never actually kissed. After a long talk and much relief for both parties they decided it was best to remain as close friends.

Glancing around for a house elf she found none, there was nothing that hinted at them either, but for a small kettle on the stove simmering lightly. _Her highness must have sent them away_. Ginny thought as she poured out the contents into her mug and sniffed it lightly, she drew back quickly her eyes watering at the strong smell of alcohol. She felt Pansy's eyes on her back as she stepped away from the kettle. "Not to your liking then?" Ginny shot Pansy a glare over her shoulder as she dumped the liquid in the sink, Pansy only smirked. "Where are the house elves?" Ginny asked angrily.

"I thought you Gryffindor types didn't like the idea of house elves?" Pansy said. Ginny smiled at the thought of Hermione and S.P.E.W.

"Do Slytherin's ever actually answer a question?" Ginny asked, exasperated.

"Depends on who is doing the asking Weasel." Pansy said looking back at the fire.

Ginny looked over, surprised at the weary sound in the older girl's voice, and noticed for the first time that she looked not only tired, but also incredibly pale. Ginny sipped down the pumpkin juice she had managed to find and thought about what Pansy said, wondering just who Pansy was answering questions from. She passed the chair Pansy sat on and had almost reached the door before Pansy spoke, "Remember Weasley, this isn't the safest time to be walking around the castle at night." Ginny stood for a second longer before turning and walking out the door.

* * *

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table the next afternoon poking absentmindedly at her lunch and going over Pansy's last statement in her head. It wasn't a threat, of that much she was sure, the tone of Pansy's voice was cryptic but not threatening. She glanced across the Great Hall to where Pansy sat between Draco Malfoy, and a tall dark haired boy who's name Ginny didn't know. Pansy was chatting with the two as if she hadn't a care in the world. Looking so neat and rested that Ginny would've almost thought it was a dream that she saw her in the kitchens, well past three AM.

"Ginny!" She jerked up at the sound of her name and saw Harry looking at her.

"What?" Ginny kept her eyes on the Slytherin table. Harry sighed at her obvious lack of attention, "It's time for practice."

Ginny walked next to Harry to the pitch. Harry was mid-sentence but broke of when Ginny started yawning, "Am I boring you?" Ginny smiled, "Not at all...Just a long night." Harry looked at her in concern and lowered his voice, "Nightmares still?" Ginny nodded and he put an arm around her shoulders. "I feel ridiculous, but I always seem to get them at the start of school."

She had started talking to Harry about her nightmares when she stumbled on him in the Gryffindor common room around four AM after she herself woke from a rather life-like dream. As it turned out she wasn't the only one struggling with nighttime terrors. Ginny had laughingly said they could start up there own club.

"Don't feel that way. Your dreams aren't like other peoples Ginny. No one would think less of you because you're having nightmares." Ginny grinned up at Harry and leaned her head into his shoulder. He always knew what to say when it came to nightmares. If only he would listen to her when she said the same things. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go be all captain-y." Ginny laughed as he walked away from her in a mock strut, looking for all the world like one of the many chickens that ran around the Burrow. Harry made captain last year, the same year Ginny made chaser. Some of the boys who didn't make the team tried to claim that was why she was made chaser, until they saw her play.

Growing up with six older brothers wasn't without it's advantages after all. Ginny jogged over to the locker rooms to get changed, and joined the rest of the team out on the pitch.

* * *

Pansy sat in Draco's dorm room with a cup of the most vile liquid she had ever tasted in her hand. Draco laid sprawled out on his bed reading while she glared at her 'drink'. "Glaring at it isn't going to make it go away." Draco said not looking up from his book. Pansy sighed and set the glass on his desk, "I know that." She snapped. He only smirked at the pages of his book.

She went to lift the glass again but the door to Draco's Head Boy dorm swung open to admit a cheerful looking Blaise Zabini. He walked over, took a long whiff of the bottle of clear liquid next to Pansy's cup and wiggled his eyebrows. "What are we drinking, anything good?" Blaise asked. "No." Pansy said bitterly. "Oh." Blaise said, a looked of understanding dawned on his face and he put the bottle down rather hastily. "Where have you been?" Draco asked. "With a lovely girl, who's mahogany locks will haunt my dreams forever." He smiled, leaning against the desk.

"Or at least until he finds the next girl." Pansy said.

"I resent that!"

"Oh really," Draco looked at Blaise tossing his book on the bed, "And what is this dark headed temptresses name?" He asked.

"Bethany? Brenda? B something I'm sure of it." Draco shook his head at his friends reply.

"Like you're any better." Pansy said accusingly.

"At least I have the decency to learn their names."

"But it never keeps you from calling out mine." Pansy said with a wicked smile, promptly ducking the pillow aimed at her head.

"The day I call out your name is the day I snog Potter." Draco said feigning disgust at Pansy's remark. "I'll call out your name Pans." Blaise supplied leaning towards her. "Keep it to yourself Zabini," She said tossing back what was left of her drink.

Not long after, the three of them left headed to the library to do research for Snape. Lately he tended to give them even more extra work, Pansy wondered at his reasons knowing it couldn't be good. Pansy hefted her bag higher onto her shoulder and shifted her bitter thoughts away. She couldn't blame Snape, after all it was for her benefit.

They entered the library Draco, and Blaise heading straight for a table at the back while Pansy went to get one of her many familiar volumes off of the shelf. Slipping into the Restricted Section as she often has courtesy of Professor Snape she scanned the shelves for the silver and black leather of the old tome. When she got to the spot she put it last she raised an eyebrow. It was missing. _Surely no one checked it out_. Pansy scanned the shelves more thoroughly thinking perhaps Pince put it in a different place. The woman really does have an obsession. Her searched proved fruitless and she spun on her heel stalking towards the front desk.

"Madam Pince." Pansy cringed when she noticed that she caught the skinny backside of the old librarian as she was bent over a table examining one of her books.

" Ah, you.... What is it you want?" She asked clutching the previously examined book closer to her.

Pince never got over having to give the three of them free roam over her books. No matter how long it had been going on. Pansy smirked, "I'm looking for Unwilling Transfigures: The Romanian Solutions, It isn't where I left it." Pansy sneered, peering behind her in subtle search of her book.

"Well of course it isn't," Madam Pince grimaced nastily," has just checked it out." She gestured towards the library doors. Pansy turned to see Ginny Weasley exiting, Pansy's book clutched under one arm.

Pansy clinched her fists and tried to keep her face calm as she walked away from the desk. _This isn't good_.

* * *

**A:N/ The other chapters will most likely be longer. Hope you liked it. Wish me luck on writting a 50,000 word novel in a month!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry this took so long, but it gave me one hell of a headache. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me you greedy skitters, I own nothing but the plot.**

**

* * *

**

Draco sat in a chair across from Snape's desk in a state of barely controlled temper. "Sir, I think I may have heard you wrong." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"You know very well that you have not . You also know that it is no longer acceptable for me to expect this amount of work from you. You need a partner more then you're willing to admit and, she happens to be the brightest student in her class. She knows potions just as well as you do. Not to _mention_ the fact the she is probably one of the only students inside of Hogwarts who can keep a secret." Snape said, not looking up from an essay of the student in question.

"I don't need a _partner_. And if I did, what makes you think she'd be able to help _me_." Draco snapped.

"You would do well to remember who _you_ are speaking to ." Snape snapped back at him and then sighed, looking up from the paper, "I understand your concerns, and believe me when I say that if it not for both your skill she wouldn't be my first choice to work with you either." Draco looked over Snape's face, trying to detect if the comment was meant as an insult, however the Potions Master's face remained smooth, giving away nothing as he continued, "I plan on speaking to myself about this. I wouldn't make this decision without her consent. You need the help, and _she_," Snape said gesturing down to the essay, "Can give it to you." He finished.

"Pansy won't agree to it, " Draco said coldly, "She hates it enough that Blaise and I know. She isn't going to let some littl..." But whatever Draco had been about to say was cut off,

" I _won't_ have you speaking ill of her. She is a fine student and her grades in potions surpass any other to date, excluding my own and yours. _If _ agrees, you will treat her with the respect due her. Do you understand? " Snape said narrowing his eyes at Draco.

Draco didn't trust himself to speak so he only nodded curtly, _Pansy won't want her help anyway. _Snape nodded coldly back and gestured him from the room without a word, looking down again at the essay before Draco had even left the room.

* * *

Draco stormed through the halls after his meeting with Snape in an increasingly bad temper. Thinking over the day that had started off with the Weasley girl making off with _his _book. At first he didn't understand why she would have even picked up the book, not only was it advanced, but it was filled with gruesome pictures of people midway through transfiguring, writhing in pain. It seemed a bit much for a Gryffindor to be able to stomach. But now it was all falling into place, _Snape._

He must have given her a list of books filled with the things she needed to study, _or rather one particular thing, _Draco thought bitterly.

Draco sighed as he walked through the doors of the entrance hall. Outside, the sun was shinning brilliantly, not at all matching with his mood. However the rather cold gust of wind that hit him as he made his way down the steps seemed to echo his sentiments nicely.

Rolling his shoulders back and forth, he release some of their tension and decided to make for the lake.

Despite the cold wind he spread his cloak beneath a tree, and settled himself on top of it before closing his eyes against the brilliant sheen of light reflecting off the lakes surface.

Snape wasn't wrong, he was running himself ragged. It was his seventh year, Not only was he preparing for graduation, he was constantly trying to evade his fathers requests of what to do with himself after school. Draco snorted to himself, _More like demands._ Draco's eyes snapped open in annoyance of his own thoughts, and he let them roam restlessly on his surroundings, and then they fell on something that caused them to narrow.

There was the little Weasley across the lake, her back against a tree with a book that looked suspiciously like _his _book lay across her knees. Snarling to himself Draco stood and began to stalk towards her.

He came to a stop before her, throwing a shadow across the pages of the book.

"Hey, Weasley." He snapped at her, expecting her to jump. She ignored him.

Draco balled his hands into fists with annoyance,"Weasley, I am speaking to you." He said, Still she did nothing but turn a page lazily. Draco, already angry with her, reached down and snatched the book off her lap.

Her head snapped up and she glared malevolently at him. _Well_ _that got her attention_, Draco thought smugly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Mal-ferret!" She yelled standing up to reach for her book. Draco had never noticed how small she was before now, She couldn't have been much taller than 5'3, leaving him to tower over her. He smirked, "So now you're speaking to me?" He drawled.

"Well it isn't as if I have a choice is it." She snapped angerly, placing her hands on her hour-glass hips that rested just below her tiny waist.

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you stole my book." Draco said his anger coming back in full force. She looked confused for a moment, "Are you nutters?" She said, speaking to him slowly, "You took it from me you bloody idiot." She said looking at him with an indignant expression.

"You shouldn't have had it to begin with." He snarled, holding it higher as she made a swipe for it.

"Well excuse me for not predicting that The Great Malfoy would've needed it! What is it Malfoy, trying to come up with some gruesome little potion to get you in good with Daddy's little friends." She looked from the book to his face and saw that her insult hit had found its home. His face had gone from angry to something less expressive, something colder, and more frightening then fury. Ginny was suddenly aware of his height, and her own lack of it.

"I would watch yourself Weasley, not everyone is willing to overlook your stupidity." He said his voice dangerously low. He tossed the book roughly to the ground at her feet before turning on his heel and walking away.

She stared after him angry and bewildered at his sudden interest in _her_ book. Angry at the shiver that ran up her spine that had less to do with the wind and more to do with the chill of his voice echoing in her ear.

Shaking herself she tore her eyes from his form stalking, with a dangerous feline grace, across the grass. She bent down and slammed everything into her bag, her relaxing study by the lake effectively ruined. _Bloody Slytherin's think they run the school, _Ginny thought to herself, stomping back up to the castle.

* * *

Pansy walked, deep in thought, through the hallways after she'd come from Snape's office. It was brilliant outside, but she had no desire to join everyone out in the sunshine, She hadn't desired to in a long time.

So she wasn't the only one who had noticed Draco's tired eyes. Snape had too, and he aimed to do something about it. The only question was, was Pansy really alright with letting the little Weasley in on the secret. _I have to be alright with it, for Draco's sake. _She sighed and turned right, into the entrance hall. Just then the doors to outside burst open and a very irate looking Weasley stomped through.

"Well, speak of the devil." Pansy whispered to herself. Weasley stomped right by Pansy, muttering under her breath about slimy somethings. Pansy smirked, guessing at what that must be aimed towards, and suddenly started walking after her, not quite knowing what she was doing.

"Hey, Weasley." Pansy called after her, she came to halt in her pursuit when Weasley spun around on her heel and glared, "What? I just can't get away from you lot, can I!" Ginny yelled. Pansy let her eyes widen just a fraction and raised her left eyebrow.

"What is it? Do _you_ want the damned book too!" Ginny said pulling out a heavy tome from her bag. Pansy smirked when she recgonized it, "Actually I did, yes. But that wasn't why I was calling you." She said, her voice smooth, and cool. Filtering out the usual disdain and letting a hint of amusement creep into her tone.

Ginny narrowed her eyes even as a blush rose to her cheeks, "Well, why did you call me?"

Pansy paused for a moment, deciding. Then she walked straight up to Ginny and said quite calmly, "Follow me Weaslette." Pansy passed Ginny and didn't look back. If she looked back she would change her mind, and she owed to much to Draco to change her mind.

* * *

Ginny thought very seriously about not following. After all, she had every reason not to. Parkinson was a Slytherin in _every_ sense of the word. _A part of Slytherins own little house of royalty_. As far as Ginny knew, she was friends with Malfoy, who was obviously un-hinged. She came from a family who was as well known for their money, as they where for their cruelty. And to top it all off Parkinson was headed in a direction that Ginny knew led to the dungeons.

Despite this, Ginny could hear the older girls weary voice echoing back to her from the night in the kitchens, and found she was curious beyond anything else. _Besides, _Ginny thought,_ She is only a few inches taller than me, I could take her. _Ginny was comforted by the fact that she was taught to fight by six older brothers who were prone to tackling her at odd intervals, and she knew for a fact that Parkinson was an only child.

An only child who most likely, grew up in a household that looked down on rough housing.

_An only child who probably tortures people with Cruciatus for fun. _Ginny winced slightly at the thought of Parkinson turning her wand against her.

Ginny was good with a wand, but she wasn't sure she was that good. Something about the way Pansy moved made her seem deadly, you could tell she was quick despite the easy pace she set when she walked. Ginny snorted aloud with she realized it was the same feline grace that Malfoy had moved with, only much more feminine, And somehow it seemed more dangerous. _Bloody Slytherins. _ She felt another shiver try and make it's way up her spine and squashed it down angerly.

She wasn't about to be intimidated by anyone, most especially a Slytherin. _Worst comes to worst, I'll tackle her. _And with that in mind Ginny followed after the older girl.

* * *

Dumbledore eyed Serverus calmly from behind his desk, waiting for him to begin.

"I've spoken to both of them personally. was less _fond _of the idea than seemed." Snape watched as Dumbledore's mouth quirked up slightly at this. Dumbledore nodded, "Undoubtedly."

Snape continued, " has agreed to think on it. I believe she understands the amount of stress that Draco is under." He paused hesitating, if only slightly, before he continued, "Professor, I am not sure that this is the best match for something so...delicate."

Dumbledore studied Snape for a moment before he spoke, "They will fight. We should expect that. But a rivalry like theirs will also push them Severus, they will try and out do one another. They will succeed together because they will try so hard to succeed apart."

Snape spoke somewhat frustratedly, "Succeed or kill each other."

Surprisingly, or perhaps not so surprisingly, Dumbledore laughed and nodded, "Yes, or they will kill each other." He paused, smiling to himself, "But not before they've managed to bring me the their finished potion, I think." Snape eyed Dumbledore curiously. He sat across from Snape looking very sure of his assumption, the ever present twinkle in his eye.

* * *

**A/N: Critiscm is an Authors medicine, Praise is their Elixir of the Gods. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: It is with my deepest apologizes that I submit this chapter so late. I was deathly ill I promise. I thought I was going to die. Still that is no excuse. But I'm better now so here is my newest chapter. It gave me a lot of trouble so let me know what you think. I am not so sure I like it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't be ridiculous.**

**

* * *

**Pansy smirked when she heard the other girl following behind her. She had to admit she was a little surprised.

Leading the way down a set of stairs Pansy deliberated about where to go next. They'd been walking for a few minutes and while the other girl hadn't said anything Pansy knew she was nervous. All Pansy needed was for someone to stumble on her and a terrified younger student in an abandoned hallway. Especially someone like Mcgonagall.

Turning left Pansy opened the door to an old classroom and stepped aside, gesturing grandly to the room inside. "After you Weasley." She said. Weasley, to her credit, only hesitated a second before entering. Pansy walked in after her, only to nearly collide with the other girl. She had only walked a few paces in the room before she had turned around and placed her hands on her hips with a face full of Gryffindor determination. Pansy suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and instead arched on eyebrow.

"Alright Parkinson, what am I doing down here?" She said without delay.

Pansy smirked, "You tell me, why did you come?" Pansy was buying herself time. Her original intention had been to tell the younger girl everything, enlist her help, for Draco. But Pansy was suddenly filled with her own Slytherin emotions. The self-saving reaction of all Slytherin's, to withhold all useful information unless forced, quite violently forced, to give it up. And even then be vague. It was the natural state of all Slytherin's, to be ready with an elusive, vague answer on their tongues. Looking at the Gryffindor standing across from her, Pansy felt all the unsaid things bury themselves further inside her.

Weasley all but growled, "There you go with that question thing again. I've had about all I can stand from you people this week. First your crazy little _friend_, then Snape, and now you. The next thing I know the entire Slytherin quidditch team is going to take it upon themselves to be my own personal wake up call!" Pansy was pulled from her thoughts by her tirade. Pansy surveyed her with some amusement. She stood with her hands on her hips, her eyes full of anger.

"Doubtful," Pansy smirked, "We couldn't ever get Theodore out of bed in time." The rest of her words registered with Pansy a second after.

"Wait a second, my crazy little friend?" Pansy pictured Voldemort terrorizing the younger girl, and for a moment, a moment that Pansy would puzzle over later before shaking of the unfamiliar feeling of protectiveness, her blood froze in her veins.

"Malfoy." Ginny said darkly. Pansy felt her body exhale of it's own accord.

"Draco?" Pansy prodded, more than a little curious about what he had done to have gotten the other girl so worked up. Pansy recalled her storming through the entrance hall not ten minutes ago, mumbling under her breath.

"Yes _him_. He went absolutely nutters over this book," She pulled a heavy tome out of her bag,"And started acting like he owned the universe, which you may want to inform him that he does _not_. No matter _how _much money he's got."

Pansy's eyes narrowed on the book in question. She itched to take the book and run, instead she satisfied herself with eying the other girl haughtily. "I could try and tell him, but I don't think he'd listen." Weasley snorted and through the book onto a table, she didn't notice the way Pansy's eyes followed it. Weasley didn't seem to notice very much.

"Alright, you've dodged the subject enough. Why am I here?" She asked again settling herself in a dusty desk chair.

Pansy's eyes snapped to her, Then again, maybe she noticed more than Pansy thought.

Doing what she did best, Pansy lied. "I'm here to warn you Weasley." Pansy noticed the frustrated look that crossed the other girls face. "Like the warning you gave me the other night?" She arched her eyebrow at Pansy. "Well it didn't stick did it." Pansy said.

"What makes you say that?" Ginny said carefully.

Pansy gestured around her, "You followed me." She said simply.

Pansy watched her eyes get wide as she slowly rose from the chair. Something on her face looked like she was about to tackle Pansy. "Oh relax Weasley, I'm not going to kill you or anything." Pansy said quickly, she didn't fancy the idea of being tackled to the dusty ground. Something in her tone must've made Weasley relax, though she didn't sit back down. _Not that it makes much of a difference._ Pansy thought, noting the other girls lack of height. Pansy herself wasn't tall, but Weasley was _tiny_.

"Anyway Weasley, I meant what I said the other night. This isn't exactly a good time to be following people you don't know. Especially people with..." Pansy paused, "Especially people who aren't exactly your friends." Pansy looked at her with a level gaze. Gritting her teeth at her own cowardice Pansy turned on her heel and left. _I'll make it up to Draco some other way._

* * *

Ginny sat in the class room for about ten minutes after Pansy left. Her heart hadn't returned to it's normal pace until after Pansy had left, despite the other girls assurance that she bid her no ill will.

Ginny wasn't quite so sure of her brothers instruction after all. Something in the way Pansy held herself, it triggered a wary feeling in Ginny.

Shaking herself slightly, she shoved her things back into her book bag and headed from the room. Outside in the hall she listened to her footsteps echo of the walls of the abandon corridor and suppressed a chill. She hadn't been this deep in the dungeons since, Ginny stopped in her tracks. _I will not think about it. _Shaking herself once more she started walking again, keeping her thoughts carefully away from her first year, She suppressed the shiver that tried once again to make it's way up her spine.

The walk remained uneventful but Ginny still sighed with relief when she reached the cheery Gryffindor common room. Tossing her bag on a table near the fire she plopped down in a chair next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. From the looks on their faces, she had interrupted something. Settling herself deeper into her chair, she realized she was to tired to care. Talking with Parkinson had taken more out of her then she thought, _That and the walk back. _

"You look worn out Gin." Hermione said, concern evident in her voice.

"You sleeping okay?" Harry said, his eyebrows arched with hidden meaning.

Ginny smiled to herself, "I'm fine, A lot of school work. Snape has me doing extra credit."

Ron snorted in disgust, "Slimy git. You should just tell him to bugger off."

Hermione gave Ron a narrow eyed glare, "Not everyone hates potions like you do, Ronald." She said haughtily, re-positioning her own potions book as if to prove her point. Ron opened his mouth but Ginny had already tuned them out. Exchanging a knowing look with Harry she stood up from the sofa and made her way to her room.

Hours later Ginny sat in the common room after anyone else. The dying light of the fire illuminating the pages of the book that had caused her so much trouble. After leaving Harry on the couch with the bickering couple Ginny had taken a steaming hot shower and caught up with Collin on some of their Transfiguration homework.

Now with everything else out of the way, she had settled down to work on Snape's extra credit work. Flipping through pages filled with gruesomely detailed pictures of people transfiguring against their will Ginny grimaced. _It's no wonder Malfoy wanted the book so bad. _Rubbing at her eyes tiredly, Ginny picked up her quill and ran it down the list of page numbers Snape had outlined for her. She had crossed off four, leaving her with ten more. Crossing off the next one of the list, she threw down her quill and started flipping further towards the middle of the book, Page 513, was scrawled on the list next in Snape's spidery hand writing.

Holding the book closer to the light, Ginny let squinted at the picture of a woman, garbed in snake skin from the waist down, leaving her torso bare, looming over the bed of a sleeping child. Her eyes where alive with a dark hunger trained on the child that slumbered peacefully beneath her gaze. Underneath the picture was the name of the painting and the artist,

_**The Lamia, by Alexander Minue. 1783**_

Ginny moved on to the page beside the picture, wishing for once in her life that wizards pictures where more like muggles.

Her mother used to tell the twins stories of Lamia when they where bad, how she would come for them in the middle of the night if they didn't behave. Sucking their lives from them while they slept.

This had less of an effect than she'd hoped. She'd caught the twins setting up a prank on the Lamia before bed, the same night she had told them the story.

The stories did manage to stick with Ginny a little more then they had with the twins. A beautiful, and evil creature that would sneak through the house while everyone slept, stealing up to your bed and lowering herself onto you, sucking the life from you in vengeance for her lost children.

The four year old Ginny had begged Fred and George to be good so that they wouldn't get eaten. They always managed to assure her they would be fine, and if they couldn't assure her they distracted her by letting her help with their next prank.

Ginny smiled at the thought of her older brothers and their joke shop.

The same thought dragged her back to present, back to the potion detailed on the page next to the gruesome picture.

After scanning the ingredients quickly, only a few of which she didn't recognize, she went straight to the description.

_Though not a true transformation, A vampires lust for blood is a unwilling process. The effected party cannot control the need for blood anymore than they can control their lust for it, unless provided with the Incruentus Potion. _

_It's clear coloring and strong smell of alcohol makes it easy for the drinker to disguise it as an alcoholic beverage. Marco de Plase managed to disguise the drink as a strong beverage of his own invention for seventeen years before a Human drank it. Effectively ruining the facade, as Incruentus Potion is highly potent with an infusion of Wormwood and Gypsy Root that makes it deathly poisonous to Humans and other mortal beings._

Ginny trailed off, realization hitting her like a block of ice in her stomach. Her mind suddenly flashed to Pansy and that night in the kitchen. Ginny remembered the feel of Pansy's eyes on her as she'd stepped up to that kettle. Ginny had one strong whiff of it before she had poured the clear liquid into the sink, all the while Pansy's watchful gaze on her. The gaze that had left her when she poured the liquid into the sink.

It all made sense now, Pansy's odd behavior, her pale skin and tired eyes, Eyes that where a deep and startling purple that no human had right to. Malfoy and his sudden obsession with the book. He was trying to _protect_ her, trying to protect Pansy from Ginny. To protect Pansy from the people that Ginny could thought over everything that had happened in the past few days, it all made sense, all of it but one thing, _Snape. _Surely if Pansy were a...vampire, Snape would want it kept a secret from everyone. Why then would he give Ginny the keys to figuring it all out? None of it what Snape was doing made sense, he had given her everything she needed to put together the pieces. _He didn't know that though, he didn't know you'd met up with Pansy in the kitchens. _Ginny pulled the parchment Snape had given her closer to the fire. Next to the page number 513 he had written one word, _Improve._ She didn't need to be told what this meant, he wanted her to somehow advance the potion, but how? Ginny put her head in her hands and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Her mind was full of thoughts of the entire Slytherin house it seemed. What was Dumbledore thinking? Did he even know? Shaking her head to clear it from the questions that seemed to be piling up, Ginny stood and stuffed everything inside the her bag, resolving to think about everything tomorrow and to keep her distance from the dungeons in the meantime.

* * *

There are some mornings when you know, before anything else, that it will be a bad day. Pansy sighed, this was such a morning. The day before had played itself out in her head numerous times as she lay in bed, futilely trying to will sleep to her. The book had been within her grasp, the key to anyone else finding out, had been within her grasp and she hadn't taken it, and she knew why she hadn't. In truth, it was the least she could do, for Draco. This one chance for someone else to find out, someone who could help him. Draco, and his quest for a solution to Pansy's horrible affliction, or as Blaise liked to call it, her silly little issue. Blaise had a way of taking big things and turning them into trivial matters. It was a gift all three of them where thankful for at one point or another. But no matter how you trivialized something, no matter how hard you tried to make something small, it didn't change the fact that it was bad. It didn't change the look on Ginny Weasley's face when she walked into the Great Hall and saw Pansy sitting there.

Pansy bit the inside of her cheek at the memory of this mornings breakfast, a breakfast Pansy had only toyed with. Ginny Weasley had walked into the Great Hall looking both tired, and incredibly jumpy. The fear that passed over her face when she saw Pansy across the hall had given her away. She knew, and now Pansy knew that she knew. She had tried to cover it up, but Pansy saw the rigid why she held herself when she walked over and sat at the Gryffindor table, even if no one else did.

It was this small thing that had Pansy sprinting through the halls, down what seemed like a hundred flights of stairs and through the door to Draco's Head Boy room, bursting in and slamming the door behind her, neither of the two boys inside jumped. They only looked at her, their eyes questioning and wary.

"Weasley knows." She said grimly.

Draco's eyes narrowed immediately while Blaise's only showed a deeper confusion. "Which Weasley exactly?" He said, dread evident in his voice. Neither of them needed an explanation of what Pansy was talking about.

"The female one." Draco and Pansy said in unison.

Blaise's shoulders relaxed, only slightly, "Well, it could have been worse." He said.

Draco didn't look like he agreed, his own posture just as tense as before. "We need to find her before she can get near Potter." He snarled.

Pansy flung herself into a chair across from Blaise. "What our chances of finding her alone before him." She said.

"Better if we start looking now." Blaise said standing to open the door, gesturing to both of them, "Coming?" He asked.

Draco and Pansy exchanged a glance before proceeding him out the door.

* * *

**A.N: And that's all for now. Let me know what you think, Contructive critism and loving reviews welcome. Flames are also welcome for a good laugh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I've lost my chapter outline so bare with me people. We are now flying by the seat of our pants, I kind of like it. Anyway, I spent a little more time on this chapter trying to get the writing right. I haven't been to impressed with myself so far. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I just play here. I own nothing.**

**

* * *

  
**

Pansy finally set eyes on the flaming red hair they'd been searching for all day in a corner at the back of the library. Weasley's head was bent over a foot long scroll as she scribbled furiously across it. Pansy noted gratefully that the girl was alone, _She always seems to be alone,_ and made her way to the secluded table.

"Cozy." At the single word the other girl stopped writing. Slowly she dropped the quill onto the parchment and looked up at Pansy. "I wondered how long it would take you to find me."

Pansy sank gracefully into the chair across from the red head. "Not nearly long enough." Weasley finished as an after thought.

"You didn't pick the worlds best hiding place." Pansy said dryly.

The other girl shrugged, "You can only hide so long. Eventually you get found out." Pansy set her jaw and met the younger girls level stare with one of her own. "Too true Weasley." A smooth, drawling voice said softly. Blaise stepped out from one the many aisles of books that surrounded their alcove.

Pansy nodded to Blaise and he did the same, sinking into the chair next to Weasley.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced," Blaise said shooting a chastising look at Pansy, "Blaise Zabini." He said, sticking out his hand.

Weasley eyed his hand warily before sticking out her own. "Ginny Weasley." Blaise took her hand in his own and brushed a light kiss to it before smiling at her. "I know." He said.

"Careful Blaise, I'd hate for you to catch something." Draco's cold voice came from the same aisle that Blaise had emerged from moments ago, bringing Draco along with it.

"Aren't you a little old to believe in cooties Malfoy." Weasley snapped, taking her hand lightly from Blaise's grasp.

Draco sneered at her and Pansy decided to step in seeing the angry look on Weasley's face, the last thing they needed was another Weasley vs Malfoy episode in the middle of the library. "So Weasley, light reading?" Pansy said, flipping a large tome closed that sat on the table next to her parchment. **Vampirsm 1732-1998 **was scrawled across the front in fading silver lettering.

All of the occupants of the table stared for a moment at the large book. The short silence was soon broken by a low hiss, "So Weasley who all have you told?" Draco bit off. His voice was low and deadly. His face a cold mask, the only emotion shinning through was anger.

"I haven't told anyone you great ferret." Weasley said harshly. Her head whipped around to where Draco stood behind her.

"Not even Potter?" Blaise intoned, his own face grave and etched with worry.

"Not even Harry." Weasley whispered. She looked from Blaise's face to Pansy's, grinding her teeth visibly when Draco made a disbelieving noise.

Pansy breathed in deeply and coolly nodded her head. "Weasley, I think you'd better come with us."

* * *

Their footsteps echoed lightly down the corridor, creating a steady rhythm as they made their way to Professor Snape's office.

Beside her, Pansy and Blaise kept up a light conversation that Blaise continually tried to bring her into, earning him a glare from Malfoy, and a few short sentences from Ginny. Under any other circumstances Ginny would have loved to have taken advantage of anything that made Malfoy angry. But as it was, her mind was so focused on the situation at hand, that she couldn't even make pleasant conversation with Blaise for the sake of irking Malfoy.

Instead she continued down the hall in a state of almost silence , satisfying herself to make her few short sentences seem like she and Blaise where old friends.

It happened to be enough, as Ginny muttered a light response to Blaise, Malfoy issued a loud huff and turned a corner sharply. Smiling smugly to herself Ginny rounded the same corner only to have the air nearly knocked out of her as she collided with Malfoy, who had stopped in front of a heavy oak door.

"Watch it Weasley." He snapped.

"It was an accident Malfoy. Coming within eight feet of you is last thing I'd want to do." She snarled back at him, straightening her robes out.

Malfoy was about to reply when Pansy stepped between the both of them. Lightly, she shouldered Malfoy out of the way and turned the silver door knob. "Come along children." She smirked at them before walking gracefully into Snape's office.

Ginny and Malfoy exchanged a last, venomous, look before following her through the door.

* * *

As soon as they stepped into his office Snape took one look at them, and waved his wand. Four chairs appeared opposite his desk and he gestured to them, "Sit down." he said gravely.

After they sat he looked at them all, one by one in the eye. He rested last on Ginny, "I gather my I'm correct in assuming why you are here?" Snape asked. All of them nodded.

" , anything that is said in this office today must be kept secret. It should be regarded as importantly as any other secrets you might be holding within your person." Snape eyed her levelly and, understanding his meaning, she nodded.

"You are aware that all vampires lust for blood, but with the Incruentus potion it isn't necessary that they have it." Snape started, "It _is_ necessary for them to avoid certain things. A young vampire can continue to go out into the sun for four to five months, provided they have a very strong shading spell on them. However, the older they get the more vulnerable they become to sunlight. As well as their sensitivity to blood lust. Eventually it becomes fatal for a vampire to be exposed to sunlight at all."

Snape paused moment and looked at Pansy. From the corner of her eye Ginny saw Pansy nod, a movement so slight that Ginny barely caught it.

"The same goes for them being around humans. The longer a vampire denies their lust for blood the stronger it becomes, the harder it is for them to ignore. If it is left for to long, even being in the same room as a human turns them...almost savage. Making it impossible for them to function in the wizarding society."

"Making it impossible for them to live normal lives." Pansy whispered.

Snape nodded, "The ministry has certain restrictions they've been forced to place on all vampires. Keeping them away from any largely inhabited area until a cure is found, these restrictions have been in place for nearly a hundred years." Snape said dryly.

"And you're looking for a cure?" Ginny asked doubtfully.

Next to her, Malfoy let out a noise that could have been a snort had it come from anyone less dignified, "You can't cure vampirsm, _Weasley_. It isn't like being a werewolf. Werewolves change from human to wolf with the different stages of the moon. Being a vampire is a constant state of being." He remarked snidely.

Ginny almost snapped at him before a thought occurred to her of more importance, "You can't cure it. But you _can _alter it." Ginny said, her voice excited. Across from her, Snape almost smiled.

"Exactly. Draco has been working on a potion since the beginning of the summer, that will alter the effects of vampirsm, making it possible for them to function normally around humans. And if possible, in the sunlight." He finished.

Ginny nodded and then frowned, "What about Incruentus, vampires have been using it for century's?"

"Indeed they have. But after a certain amount of time, a vampire becomes immune to the potion. Understand, when a person is bitten by a vampire it alters the magic in them, creating a more powerful type of magic. Often times, if they're exposed to something daily they will overcome it, become immune. The magic from the vampirsm becomes so powerful that it beats away anything that threatens it. This is reason that vampirsm can't be cured. It takes longer for some vampires to become immune than for others. Sometimes it will last a century, sometimes only a few months." Snape finished gravely.

"Wanna guess how long it worked for me?" Pansy said dryly.

"How long did it work for you?" Ginny whispered.

Pansy smiled wryly, "Three months." She said bitterly.

Turning away from Pansy to hide the sympathy she was sure showed on her face, she asked the question that had been plaguing her since she sat in front of Snape's desk. "What does all of this have to do with me sir?" Ginny asked.

Snape smirked tiredly, "Up until a few months ago I was able to commit some of my time to assisting Draco, however certain other duties no longer make this possible," He paused and Ginny understood his meaning. Lately Voldemort had been on the move, causing the Order to fly into a frenzy of activity. Snape continued, "You're one of the highest marking potions students in the history of Hogwarts , and probably the only one with half a hope of keeping a secret. If not you Ginevra, than who?"

Ginny sat dumbfounded in her chair as she let all of the information sink in, she looked to her right where Blaise and Pansy were seated. Pansy sat calmly, her legs crossed and her hands placed upon them looking incredibly nonchalant given the circumstance.

Next to her Blaise was leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he regarded Ginny with a silent calculating look.

And lastly Ginny turned to her left and looked at Malfoy, he sat rigidly in his chair staring straight ahead. A muscle in his cheek jumped and twitched, and Ginny fancied that she could hear his teeth grinding from where she sat.

"Alright." Ginny nodded, turning back to Snape and locking her gaze with his.

"You're certain?" He asked in a calm voice.

Ginny looked around once more the room once more, Her eyes rested on Blaise who still looked at her, only now he was smiling.

Turning back to Snape she nodded once more. "I'm certain."

* * *

**A/N: Did you love it or hate it? I'm dying to know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: I would like to apologize in advance if my words are inadequate, as they may be. I tried very hard with this chapter but I am not sure how much I like it. Thanks for ready-Rosemary Mees.**

**Disclaimer- I just walked into J.K. Rowlings world and moved things around a bit, I don't own anything of it. **

**

* * *

  
**

Ginny sat in the window seat of her dormitory. Watching as the rain spattered, lightly against the glass panes. It was around three in the morning and she had been pulled from her bed by a nightmare. It's vivid pictures still skated across the insides of her eyelids when she blinked.

_A bright flash of light, and someone was screaming. Ginny felt the fear and pain build inside her as she writhed on the ground. The screaming was coming from her, ripping it's way from within her using sharpened claws that tore at the inside of her throat. _

_A voice, cruel and familiar floated somewhere just above her, "You've failed me." _

_Ginny sucked in a ragged breath and shook her head feebly, "No, no. I tried. He protects it to well. It's hidden, always hidden." She pleaded in a voice not her own, a man's voice."You're weren't trying hard enough." The voice above her whispered menacingly. _

_"I was, I tried." She begged again. _

_"My Lord, perhaps he is not lying." Yet another voice sounded from above her. Only this one did not fill her with dread, it filled her with hope, protection, warmth. It was familiar as well, but never before had she associated it with such things. _

_"I will not accept such miserable results from one of my own." The cruel voice said with a note of finality. A light flashed again only this time, it was green. _

Ginny rested her forehead against the cool glass of the window pane and opened her eyes. She couldn't shake the dream. It was so real, so unlike any of her others. Only this one seemed to be purely fictional. Her other nightmares relived many of the events in her first year. Blackness at first, and then coming round to confusion and animal blood on her clothes. They were all memories, but this one was different.

The difference wasn't the only reason she couldn't shake it. There were so many more reasons that made it seem so important to her, who was she in the dream, What had she failed at, and the voices. One that filled her with dread and terror, and the other that calmed her. Ginny was positive that she knew who's voice was the first. She could think of only one voice that caused her so much fear, so much pain. _But the other voice..._

Ginny couldn't imagine anyone aside from her parents who could instill such a calm in her just from hearing the sound of their voice. And neither of them served Voldemort.

_At this rate I'll never sleep again. _She thought as she glanced at the clock on her nightstand across the room. It was nearing four-thirty. She picked herself off of the window seat and stretched like a cat. If she couldn't sleep she might as well be productive.

Climbing into her bed she dragged her schoolbag up from the floor next to her, and waved her wand drawing the curtains closed.

"Lumos." She whispered, a weak light filtered out from the tip of her wand. Pulling out her Transfiguration homework she got started.

* * *

The next few days seemed to fly by for Ginny. A constant cycle of classes and dreams, or dream rather. Finally a brake in the monotony came to her at lunch on Wednesday. She was twirling her spoon around in her soup thinking absentmindedly about her, by now, reoccurring dream, when a large Eagle Owl glided swiftly above her dropping a letter between her bowl and her goblet of orange juice.

Startled she stared at it for a moment before Luna, who was eating with her today, spoke up.

"I could be wrong Ginny, but I think that is meant for opening." She said in her airy voice, a teasing undertone in her voice that only Ginny would have noticed.

Sending Luna a wry smile she grabbed the letter and flipped it over. On the back stamped in a silver gray wax was the Malfoy insignia.

Sighing Ginny ripped it open, expecting the worst.

_Weasley, _

_8 o'clock tonight in the potions classroom. Don't let anyone see you. Don't be late._

_D. Malfoy._

Ginny felt her teeth grinding together at his demanding letter. _He's even arrogant in his writing._ She silently seethed as she thought about how her much her sixth year had changed, and not for the better.

* * *

Pansy sighed as she sunk, once again, into the worn arm chair in front of the fireplace in the kitchens. In her hand was the vile tasting potion she had been drinking when Weasley had showed up last time. The week had been a long one and she didn't see it getting any better. She was becoming, if possible, more restless at night. Her nocturnal nature had always been more adamant than others, even when she was young. But in the past few months it had increased rapidly into an even more abnormal state. All in all it wasn't a good sign. When a vampire is first going through the stages a nocturnal nature is one of the first signs. Unfortunately there were no potions one could take for that. Draco had been trying for a long while to find something strong enough to knock her out for a few hours at night, or something that would perk her up in the mornings, but to no avail. As an alternative Pansy simply demanded that he sing her to sleep, despite his protest that she was the better singer.

"I can't very well sing to myself can I?" She would remark to him on the nights when he was being especially difficult.

Draco, contrary to outward appearances, had a lovely singing voice. Not quite as deep as Blaise, but with a more velvet sound. Pansy had been demanding him to sing her to sleep for years, long before they ever came to school, and long after their first year.

Pansy sighed again when she thought of it. If it weren't for the fact that he'd been up late working with a "wretched she-weasel" as he so delicately put it, she would go and wake him now. Instead she contented herself at the image of a sleepy Draco, grumbling as she shook him awake.

Pansy's ears picked up the sound a few moments before the door creaked open, footsteps. Light and slippered. Pansy could only hope it wasn't Granger, the last time she found Pansy in the kitchen's she threatened her with detention until Pansy politely asked what she thought Snape would think if he knew Pansy found her snogging with King Weasel in a third floor broom-closet.

When the person finally rounded the corner Pansy wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or annoyed. Ginny Weasley stood there in her pajamas looking tired and more than a little pissed.

Opting for indifference Pansy smirked, "Rough night?" Ginny grumbled and shuffled over to the chair next to Pansy's and plopped into it with a sleep-deprived lack of grace.

"Can Bobbles get the anything?" A house-elf had appeared at her elbow the moment she sat down. "A coffee would be nice, please." She intoned tiredly.

Pansy quircked an eyebrow at the choice, "Isn't it a bit late for coffee?"

Ginny sighed, "It's already five-thirty, I might as well just stay up for classes. I'm going to need a lot of coffee." Pansy looked over the younger girl and noted the dark circles under her chocolate brown eyes and felt a pang of empathy. "Trouble sleeping?"

Ginny looked up at her for a moment and seemed to hesitate. Bobbles had returned with a tray that held two mugs and a pot of coffee and placed it on the table between the two of them. Ginny poured herself a cup and settled more comfortably into her chair before she finally decided to talk.

"I was dreaming." Ginny said, looking up from the contents of her mug and into Pansy's eyes, as if daring her to scoff. Pansy instead, reached for the coffee pot and poured herself a mug. If Pansy's reaction surprised Weasley she didn't show it, although she did raise an eyebrow when Pansy added a liberal amount of sugar. "Not pleasant dreams then?" Pansy said, slowly stirring her coffee.

"Or maybe a little_ too _pleasant." She couldn't help but add.

That did surprise Weasley, who nearly choked on her coffee, coming up from her cup sputtering, eyes wide and her cheeks flamed. "No! I, No!" Ginny gaped at Pansy, who sat across from her still calmly stirring her coffee, a small half-smile playing on her lips.

Shaking her head Ginny sighed, "Would that it were." It was Pansy's turn to raise an eyebrow, "They're not pleasant, far from it even." Pansy waited a moment to see if the other girl was going to elaborate. She didn't. She sat across from Pansy staring into the dim fire light and said nothing else.

They spent most of the night that way, sitting across from each other starring at the fire. Occasionally they would move to pour more coffee, adding sugar and cream. For the most part though they just sat, keeping an odd sort of company with one another in the sort of silence people would normally only share with friends.

Right before sunrise Ginny stood to leave to get in the shower before the other girls, and much like the time so many nights ago, before she could walk out the door Pansy spoke, " Good-night Weasley."

"Goodnight Pansy." She whispered back.

* * *

**A-N, Restore or diminish my faith in this story. Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I apologize for taking forever. I hope you enjoy it now. Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I own four dogs and three cats. I do not own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

  
**

A dark mood hung, nearly tangible, over the Gryffindor table at breakfast when Ginny sat herself none to gently on the bench next to Ron. So much so that even Ginny, in a sleepy stupor from another long night up with Pansy, noticed it.

Glancing across the hall she noticed that Pansy didn't show any signs of being up late. Her hair was hanging over one shoulder, absorbing the light into its ebony waves, while next to her Malfoy's hair stood out like marble amongst stone.

Looking away from the Slytherin table she glanced over Ron's shoulder at the Daily Prophet he held in his tightly curled fist, a part of a headline caught her attention, and leaning over she snatched it from his grasp and smoothed it out onto the table.

**Death Eaters attack Hogsmeade.**

Gasping she scanned the article, four people had died in the attack, another two were missing, and there had been multiple injury's. According to a Hogsmeade resident who had shopping at the time of the attack, the attack itself had seemed random. They showed up without warning, swarming in from everywhere at once. They wrought havoc and left just as suddenly as they came. The Ministry is saying that it was a random attack, a result of restless Death Eaters.

But Ginny knew better, Voldemort wouldn't raid a village that close to Hogwarts without having a good reason for it. The Death Eaters knew better than to attack something without his orders. No, they were there for a reason and whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Pushing her plate away Ginny stood from the table, having lost her appetite. The Trio also didn't seem to be eating, not even Ron.

* * *

Later that day, after classes had ended, Ginny found herself in the dungeons bent over a cauldron with a dreadful back ache.

Next to her Malfoy worked diligently, slicing Gypsy Root with a disturbing preciseness. His oxford shirt was rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons had been undone, with his tie loosened considerably. Both of them had thrown there robes on the abandon desks when they first started working nearly five hours ago.

Sighing Ginny straightened and stretched her hands above her head, causing her second hand shirt to ride a little higher than proper. When she finished stretching she noticed Malfoy glaring at her.

"What?" She snapped at him, straightening her shirt.

"Are you going to stand there being useless, or are you going to actually do something." He bit out.

She stood gaping for a moment, at a loss for words.

She had been working for the last five hours straight in the dungeon with him and they hadn't gotten anywhere. Their notes were close to useless and the steam from the cauldron was making them both uncomfortably hot, and flushed with heat.

Glaring she turned to face him full on, "You know what Malfoy, I've had about enough of this!" She shouted at him.

For the few months they had working on this project they had been bickering almost constantly.

It was nearly always about something petty, and stupid. Who should be in charge of chopping ingredients, who should be in charge of the mortar and pestle, who should walk over to the cabinet and get a vial of dragons blood, which ended as a two hour argument and a broken vial of dragons blood.

Malfoy snorted. "Quitting so soon? How your Gryffindor pride must suffer. Although I must say I'm not surprised, I did tell Snape you'd never last." He drawled, not even deigning to look at her.

"I wasn't talking about the potion you arrogant arse. I was talking about this," She gestured between the two of them, "I'm sick of getting into a pissing contest with you every time we come down here to work. We've been working for five hours, we both need a break if we want to be able to think clearly." Ginny threw her hands in the air before stalking away to fling herself into a desk chair.

"You don't get it do you?" Malfoy hissed at her, he finally turned from the table, walking slowly towards her desk until his thighs brushed against it, towering over her sitting form.

"This isn't just some project that Snape has us working on. It is something that actually _needs _to be finished. There _needs_ to be a cure, or that's it." He had bent over, bracing his hands on either side of her desk, so that his eyes were level with hers. "I need to you stop wasting my time." He whispered in her face, deadly soft.

Ginny was to bewildered to be angry at his whispered insult , "What do you mean, 'or that's it'?" She whispered back. She had leaned forward in her chair until she and Malfoy were nearly nose to nose.

"He's recruiting them, Weasley." Malfoy said, sounding almost weary as he straightened himself back out.

"The Dark Lord is offering Vampires things we cannot give them. Things like power, and free reign in society again. If he gets them on his side _there is no stopping him_. That's why we need this potion so badly, it isn't just about Pansy. If we can give them something else, something better, we actually have a chance. They don't want to live in seclusion, and with this potion," He lifted his shoulders in a graceful motion, "They wouldn't have to." He finished simply.

Ginny was speechless. A rush of emotions had filled her at once, namely shock. In his speech Draco had used the word we many times. He had spoke with passionate hate in his voice when he had The Dark Lord, he was on their side. He was working against everything he had been raised to believe, and it amazed her.

Even while her mind was reeling from this revelation, another came to light inside her mind, filling her with a cold dread.

"The Death Eaters, were they in Hogsmeade for Pansy?" She whispered.

"We don't think so, no one else is supposed to know about her, but nothing is for sure." Draco said with a sigh.

_Nothing is for sure._

The words echoed in her head, _To true, Malfoy. _She wearily moved to stand next to Draco, settling in for another long night of work.

* * *

It wasn't a surprise to anyone that night at dinner when all future Hogsmeade visits were canceled. Dumbledor had stood and made the announcement with a grave message that everyone be weary and report any suspicious behavior directly to a teacher.

_"Vigilance, and unity are our most effective weapons in times such as these."_ He had said, his eyes scanning the young faces in the Great Hall.

Ginny met his eyes and felt her heart sink slightly at the absence of their usual brightness.

Ginny glanced over at the Slytherin table watched the three people she had just barely begun to know, indifference was painted on their faces, as always. There was nothing to suggest that anything was amiss with them, save for the way they sat.

Pansy was in between the two boys, they were sitting just close enough together that Pansy's arms brushed the other twos. If the casual eye looked at them they wouldn't even notice, but Ginny noticed because she was shocked at the familiar resemblance to another Trio.

In times of stress or trouble, Ginny would always look over at the Golden Trio, sitting with Harry sandwiched in between the impenetrable shield of Ron, and Hermione. She had envied the security that they must've drawn from each other in stressful times, but now she watched fondly, detached from the aching feeling in her chest that she used to feel.

_To be so different they are startlingly alike. _Ginny thought to herself, snorting at the responses she knew she would get if she mentioned this to either group of friends.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you thought. I apologize now if anyone seemed Out of Character. I am playing around with a few things. But as always, critisism and praise are welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know this took forever. I do apologize, but the holiday season has been very hectic. But enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Go away. I own nothing.**

**

* * *

  
**

The four of them sat before the large oak desk, staring over it's top at the man behind it. Blaise and Pansy sat in the middle with Ginny and Malfoy on either side, as far from each other as possible.

Despite their decision to "work together" instead of bickering like fools for hours on end, it was still hard for her or Malfoy to remain civil when in close proximity to one another.

Dumbledor sat on the other side of his desk, gazing at them with serene, twinkling eyes. His withered old fingers were clasped together in front of him and he sat silent for a long moment of time, so long that Ginny had to fight away the urge to squirm, she noticed that no one else seemed to be bothered by the prolonged silence, and were sitting in regal positions all around her, as if they only deigned to be there, she hated that about them, their inherent superiority.

Ginny knew that no matter how hard she tried, sitting in these chairs would always bring her back to her first year, sitting before Dumbledor's desk and hoping that she weren't about to be expelled. No matter how hard she tried she would always have to resist the urge to squirm.

Dumbledor finally broke the silence with a question,

"So Ms. Weasley, I'm told that you and have made progress?" It was phrased as a question but Ginny knew that he already had the answer.

They reported directly to Snape on a weekly basis, and if any remarkable headway was made they made sure to tell him immediately. Snape, in turn, told Dumbledor all of their news in their own weekly meetings.

Regardless Ginny nodded, "Yes, sir. We've made a small amount of progress with the use of Lamian venom. We've managed to lessen the harshness of sunlight to the eyes without hindering the naturally enhanced vision that vampires have, making it a little easier for Pansy to get around in the day time." Ginny finished with a small smile.

Pansy had complained often of headaches from the bright rays of sunshine that filtered into the classrooms during the day. To the average student it never seemed all that bright, in fact it always looked particularly dim to Ginny, but she wasn't a vampire. Pansy and Snape had been discussing evening classes when Mafloy and Ginny stumbled upon their idea of using Lamian venom.

Dumbledor smiled, "Was this your idea?" Dumbledor asked the platinum haired young man.

Malfoy shifted in his seat momentarily, brushing imaginary lint from his robe. If it were someone less graceful Ginny would've said it was a squirm, but on Malfoy the word didn't suit.

"Actually sir, it was a joint discovery." He intoned rather blandly.

Ginny was taken aback at his response, while they had come up with the idea together, she had assumed he would've tried to take credit. Instead he sat looking at the headmaster somewhat sourly, but no less modestly.

Ginny snorted at the thought of a Malfoy being remotely modest about anything and shook her head, _I've been inhaling way to many fumes from those cauldrons, _Ginny thought to herself.

She blushed crimson when everyone in the room eyed her suddenly, both Pansy and Dumbledor looking mildly amused.

She was about to make her excuses when Dumbledor saved her from a response by addressing the room at large,

"I have no doubt that, with a little more work, the potion will be a success." He beamed at the four of them.

Ginny only wished she could share his surety, it seemed to Ginny that potion was progressing at a snail like pace and the need for it was rapidly enclosing on them.

Her argument with Malfoy and the realization of how dire the situation truly was, was enveloping Ginny like a darkened shroud, it was the main driving force behind her determination. It was what kept her up late at night pouring over books, it was the thing that kept her from walking out on Malfoy. If she was honest though, it wasn't the only reason, she also had a strange since of obligation, duty.

It wasn't to Dumbledor that she felt indebted, but for some reason Pansy. She felt the need to help Pansy, a girl whom she had previously disliked, press down upon her almost as heavily as the weight of the deaths in Hogsmeade. Normally, she would've dwelt on the reason why, instead she allowed it to fuel her determination. Dismissing the reason why, and instead focusing on her work.

"I understand however, that the potion will take time, and effort." Dumbledor said lightly, "Which brings me to reason that I've called you here today."

Ginny gazed at the elderly professor somewhat suspiciously, those words alone had Ginny on edge, and for a moment she swore she saw a mischievous smile play about it lips. But a second look and it was gone, a demure look in it's place.

"As you all know the Christmas holidays are approaching." Dumbledor said, when they all nodded he continued, "And the three of you have opted to stay here." He gestured to the Slytherins in the room, who again nodded.

Pansy was also eying the old man warily.

"Ginny, your family will be spending the holidays at Grimmauld place, is that correct?" He asked.

Ginny nodded slowly at the older man, not liking were this conversation was leading.

"I think perhaps it would be beneficial to have all of you under the same roof for the holidays." Dumbledor said without preamble.

Ginny felt her jaw drop unattractively and clamped it shut again quickly.

"The two of you can continue to work on you potion without interruption," Dumbledor waved his hands at her and Malfoy, "Not to mention that Grimwauld place has an extensive library to study." He nodded at Pansy and Blaise.

Pansy and Blaise had been spending their nights at the library as well, pouring over books, studying things that might be useful for the potion. while Ginny and Malfoy were busy brewing the potion and putting their newest theories to test.

"I hate for you all to be working through the holidays, however I fear that we haven't the time for even the slightest break." He looked at them all squarely in the eye, and the headline on the daily prophet swam before Ginny's eyes.

The attack on Hogsmeade, the deaths of so many innocent people. She had opened her mouth to argue but promptly closed it, she knew he was right.

So she nodded, even as Pansy and Malfoy leaned in to argue. Blaise sat calmly on her left, still like a statue. Looking unhappy, but accepting.

"I don't think that is necessary." Pansy said acidly, adding a belated "sir."

There was a fire in her eyes as she stared at the aging professor.

She had a feeling this was less about working on the potion and more about keeping her and the other two Slytherins in the room, safe. She had to fight the choking raging at the mere thought, she wasn't a Gryffindor, she didn't hide behind the headmaster every time something was wrong, and she wasn't about to start.

"I agree. We don't need to bunk up with Weasley for the holidays." Malfoy sneered. Apparently coming to the same conclusion as Pansy.

Ginny felt her cheeks flame in anger, "It's not like I'm exactly happy about it, _Malfoy._" She sneered back at him, griping the arms of her chair.

Malfoy opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Blaise who hadn't spoken since they entered the room, "Shut it you three. The headmaster is right." He gestured with a bronze hand at the man across the desk.

"Draco and Ginevra need to work on the potion, and the Order is the last place anyone will look for the three of us." Blaise said calmly, his honeyed voice rumbling through his chest pleasantly.

"We might not like it," Blaise's lip curled delicately, "but it is the best place for us to be."

"You know about the Order." Ginny whispered, looking at the young man next to her.

He smiled at her cockily, "I've read my history books dear." He stated simply.

Pansy slowly sat back in her chair, the thought of spending the Christmas holidays surrounded by Weasleys wasn't a pleasant one. Something about the close knit family made Pansy feel awkward, and out of place. It wasn't a feeling Slytherins liked to entertain. Pansy was used to entering a room like a queen, and from the moment she walked in the door she owned it. She had a feeling that owning a room chalk full of Weasleys would be a difficult task. But she knew that arguing wouldn't make a difference, Blaise and the headmaster were right.

_Doesn't mean I have to be nice about it, _she thought with a wicked smile.

Malfoy didn't give in as easily as the other two, and it took quite a bit of "talking" for him to finally realize that he wasn't really being asked.

An hour later and they were all standing to leave the room when Dumbledor called out to Ginny.

"If I may keep you a moment longer, Ms. Weasley." She stopped and turned, and he gestured to her former chair.

The three Slytherins didn't pause in their trek to the door, but Pansy did quirk an eyebrow at Ginny before leaving.

Ginny turned away from the door and dragged herself back to her seat. She resisted the urge to sigh as she sat back down, she was tired, hungry, and ready to leave. But she sat patiently for Dumbledor to speak anyway.

"I want to speak to you about your dreams, ." He said calmly.

Ginny nearly choked, all thoughts of food vanishing from her mind at his calmly uttered sentence. She hadn't told anyone about her dreams, no one except, "Harry, you bloody bastar..."she trailed off and met the headmasters eye, managing to look begrudgingly apologetic.

He ignored the slip of tongue however, and continued with the same calm gaze, "Yes, Harry." He said with a small smile.

"Don't worry , I doubt he fully understands the extent of your...dreams. He was only worried, and wondered if I might be able to help you, since it seems that the regular sleep aids have very little effect." He looked at her with understanding eyes that made her blush lightly.

After her first year they had tried everything to help her at night from the terrors of her own mind, her own darkened memory, but nothing had worked.

Snape had set to work on different potions with vigor, an unlikely savior to Ginny, he met with her every few days to give her different vials to test out, but to no avail. They had continued this until her fourth year, when Ginny finally got sick of forcing down bitter tasting liquids.

The day she stopped taking them she had asked Snape why he was trying so hard to help her.

"The headmaster asked me to help a student, I could hardly say no." He stated caustically, but Ginny sat in her seat for a moment and waited, she knew that their must have been more to it than that. The way he worked over the potions, like a man possessed, letting Ginny help on rare occasions, mostly the nights when she would wake from another dream, wasn't the actions of someone who was helping because of a sense of duty, no it was something else.

He gazed at her for a long time before he answered her again. "I once knew another red head with a penchant for bad dreams." He said in a voice barely above a whisper, looking into Ginny's eyes but not really seeing her.

She had left her desk then, swinging her bag over her shoulder and walked up to Snape's desk, she leaned in slowly, and gently, almost as if she were afraid to startle him, she placed a soft kiss to his cool, smooth cheek. Without a word she walked from the room, leaving the potions master to his papers and the lingering feel of her warm lips on his cheek. It was in that moment that their tolerance for one another grew into a mutual respect.

"What did you mean, the extent of my dreams?" Ginny asked, shaking her head to free her mind from memory's grasp.

"I mean that I believe your dreams might be more than they appear." He placed his palms flat on the desk.

"What was your last dream about?" He asked.

Ginny thought back for a moment, to the blinding flash of light, the agony that had seemed to sear her flesh from the inside out, the strangely calming voice from someone beyond her vision.

"I'm not sure." She whispered, looking at the desk. "Pain..." she added and then trailed off.

"Ginevra," Dumbledor said quietly to her and she looked up, "I think perhaps your dreams are not dreams at all," He said slowly, "I think that instead, they are visions."

And suddenly the calming voice gained a name, "Severus." She whispered, feeling faint.

* * *

Ginny had left the Headmaster's office much later then she thought, the halls were empty of students, most of them tucked away in their common rooms by now.

She had recounted many of her dreams to the headmaster as he sat and listened calmly to the gruesome details the laid out before him, he listened without shock or interruption. At the end of her long spiel, he asked her questions and she replied honestly.

It turns out that the dreams she'd been having weren't really dreams at all but, indeed visions of the future.

She had told one of them to Harry on a night when neither of them could sleep, and he had recounted it to Dumbledor in one of their own meetings. Apparently, three weeks later Snape reported to the Order an event not unlike the one that occurred in Ginny's dream.

Ginny asked the headmaster if her dreams might have anything to do with Harry's, after all he saw things sometimes too, right. But the headmaster merely shrugged, and answered her rather cryptically before sending her on her way.

"If you don't mind, Ms. Weasley," He said as she once again stood to leave,"I'd like for this to be kept between us." He said, and she nodded.

_Like I'm going to say anything, _she thought idly.

"Also, about Ms. Parkinson, and her friends," He paused a moment, looking saddened at the thought of them, "The holidays will be a difficult time for them, whether they concede the fact or not, and they will need someone in that house that isn't going to treat them like the enemy."

"Yes, sir." She said, nodding.

"_All_ of them, ." He looked at her significantly.

She took a deep breath and exhaled, "I'll try, sir." She answered honestly.

"And that is all that I would ask of any of my students." He smiled slightly before adding, "especially when the task is rather...challenging." His eyes twinkled merrily at her.

She smiled at him and turned to leave, before she thought of something else.

"Sir, have you already spoken to everyone in the Order?"

Dumbledor looked up from his paper at her.

"I have," he said, "Your Mother has agreed to watch over them." He smiled and Ginny did too, her Mother had a bit of a soft spot for people without a proper family, even if it was Malfoy.

"Does Ron know, sir?" She asked.

"I've decided to let your family break the news to all three of them." He smiled mischievously and Ginny felt a matching smile creep onto her own lips.

She shook her head and exited the office.

_This is going to be a long holiday, _she thought to herself. Placing a slender hand on the mahogany railing and stepping onto the spinning staircase.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter should be up soon, and because I made you wait so long it will feature one Zabini in a Weasley Christmas sweater.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It's almost Christmas, let me at least pretend.**

**

* * *

**

Pansy stood on the stoop of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Snow was gently falling, creating a muted sort of calm in the world around her as she gazed at the exterior of the ancestral home of the Black Family. They stood outside the building with an aging man who's brown hair was streaked liberally with gray, Pansy vaguely remembered him from her third year, one of many DADA professors.

To either side of her Draco and Blaise stood, still and silent. The white snow fell on Blaise's head and stood out on his dark hair the same way it did on Pansy's own ebony waves. Glancing quickly to her left she smirked a little at Draco's bright hair, nearly blending with the soft flakes of snow that rested in his locks.

Ginny stood in front of them next to the gray haired man, looking alternately nervous and agitated. Her tiny fists were in constant motion, clenching and releasing with the effort to keep from strangling someone. Whether it was Draco, or her own brother, Pansy couldn't be sure. Both of them seemed hell bent on pushing her to acts of violence since the train ride from Hogwarts to platform 9 3/4.

Pansy watched her breath puff up in front of her face as she let her mind drift to the hours before when they all first arrived at the Hogsmeade station.

The three of them had just finished breakfast and were on their way out of the Great Hall when they encountered a slightly awkward looking Ginny in the corridor waiting for them. She stood with her hands in the pockets of a slightly ragged looking pea coat, and an even more ragged looking Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Hello, Ginevra." Blaise intoned lightly, as if it were perfectly normal for the girl to be waiting for them.

She smiled at Blaise and walked up to his side, "I thought we could ride down to Hogsmeade together." She said, looking up at Blaise.

"Hm, good idea." Blaise said smiling gently,offering his arm to the petite girl.

"Oh yes, goodie." Malfoy said sarcastically next to Pansy, rolling his eyes and offering her his own arm.

Pansy couldn't help but smirk at his attitude as she took his arm.

She had a the feeling that Ginny herself didn't really want to be there either, and instead came to try to keep a somewhat civil atmosphere when the three of them arrived at the platform that a certain Golden Trio were already waiting at. _Whoever sent Weasley to keep the peace must be completely nutters. _Pansy thought to herself as they all piled into a carriage, thinking of the explosive fights between the red head and Draco.

When they finally arrived at the platform, after a nearly silent ride, it seemed as if all hell broke loose. Hell being in the form of another temperamental red head.

Ron Weasley stormed his way over to them, and immediately exploded at his younger sister.

"What do you think you're doing, Gin!" He hissed at her, throwing an acidic look at the three Slytherins behind her, all of whom returned his look with one of their own.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm boarding the train." She said snidely, waving a small hand at the large machine.

"We're _not _taking them home with us." Weasley snapped at her, grabbing her upper arm and trying to steer her away.

By this time the other two wonder brats had made their way over. Potter glared at them all, but held his tongue, Granger seemed more intent on keeping the littlest Weasley from leveling the other one, than casting dirty looks in their direction.

_Maybe she does have some sense after all, _Pansy thought.

"The last time I checked we weren't going home, _Ron._" Ginny sneered the name at him, "We're going to Headquarters so,"

Whatever she was going to say however was cut off when the older Weasley loudly shushed her. "Ginny! That's private business, and you don't need to be yelling it out in front of a bunch of Dea..." It was the him that was cut off this time.

Before the words were out of his mouth there were two wands pointed at his throat, Ginny was quickly shoved to the side and Pansy took her place, slowly advancing on him as Draco and Blaise kept their wands at his flushed throat.

Pansy whispered, a deadly sound that seemed to hang in the air around them, "If I were you _Weasley, _I would pick my next words very carefully, as they are likely to be your last." She whispered, finally drawing her own wand, aiming it right between his eyes.

The line should have sounded cheesy, like something out of some terrible book, but coming from Pansy they sounded like the warning they were, and then the Trio had their wands out as well, pointing them at the other three.

The Slytherins didn't switch their target however, and instead kept their wands trained on Weasley with steady grips, their eyes bore down on him with piercing gazes, giving away nothing that went on behind them except for a murderous intent.

"Alright, I've had enough!" The voice cracked like a whip through the rising tension, and suddenly Ginny reappeared in front of the Slytherins, paying no heed to the numerous wands about her, and instead she spoke to her brother, her voice trembling with rage, "Put them away." She gritted out.

No one moved, standing like statues in the falling snow. "Put. Them. Away." She said again, slowly.

Granger quickly looked at Ginny, and what she saw must have been enough for her because she quickly pocketed her wand, and nodded somewhat apologetically to Ginny, reaching over she rested a hand on Potter's arm and slowly, he lowered his. Now it was only the Slytherin's and the Weasel King.

"They are _not_ Deatheaters, Ron." Ginny knocked his wand hand aside, "They were invited by Dumbledor himself. But, if you think you know better than him, go ahead and try and curse them. I'd love to see what Mum will do to you when she gets wind of this."

Ginny spun on her heel and faced the Slytherins, "I wasn't just talking to them." She said, gesturing to their wands as well.

"She's right, Ron." Granger said quietly, putting a consoling hand on the boys shoulder. Trying to ease him away from them.

Potter stood silently next to her, eying Draco venomously.

Pansy met Ginny's eyes, looking into them and seeing the rage that threatened to spill over at any moment, but also she saw the tiredness. The small trembles that were shaking her body weren't just caused by anger, but by cold also. From the corner of her eye she saw Blaise slowly lower his own wand, and with reluctance she slipped her own back up her sleeve, making sure it was still easily accessible.

"Fuck off, Weasley." Draco growled quietly at the girl, not taking his eyes off of her brother.

His knuckles were white as he gripped his wand, his eyes had gone from silver to a slate gray that didn't bode well for anyone. Pansy was content to let him be, Weasley got himself into this mess and she wasn't about to help him out of it. Blaise also didn't move to calm his friend down, and was eying the Trio with a look that had caused many people to cower in corners.

Pansy knew the rage that must've been boiling inside of Draco at the moment, as she herself felt it threaten to spill over again and she had to resist the urge to curse the Weasel King into oblivion, but it was nothing compared to what was going on inside of Draco.

"We don't have time for this, Malfoy." Ginny growled back at him. "I'm cold, and tired. I just want to get on the fucking train, so put your wand away and come on, or I am leaving you all behind." Ginny snarled.

Draco's eyes drifted slowly from the older Weasley to the youngest. Pansy watched as their eyes locked, glaring at one another without speaking, she saw Draco's eyes bore into the tiny red heads with rage, and then she saw his gaze slowly take in her shivering frame and the rage dimmed slightly. Draco was nothing, if not a gentleman, even if he hid it from most people. It was ingrained in him by his Mother from the time he was old enough to know what it meant. The same way the mask of cold superiority was ingrained into all of them by their Fathers.

It was this mask that slipped over his face as he eyed the red head, and suddenly he pocketed his wand. Blaise moved over to take Ginny's arm and lead her towards the train, "Let's get you on this fucking train, yeah?" He said laughingly, ignoring the choking noises coming from her brother as he eyed their linked arms. Blaise was back to being his own charming self, as if he hadn't been about to kill the Golden Trio.

It was this calm transition from him that seemed to ease the smarting bite from Weasley's Deatheater comment, allowing Pansy and Draco to both gather themselves and make their own way to the train, the masks back in place firmly. Blaise had always been there voice of reason, in his own way.

Just before they were out of ear shot of the Trio, Draco turned his head and muttered lightly, "Fuck-wit." Rolling the words off of his tongue with just the right amount of arrogance that had Weasley trying to fly at him, leaving Granger and Potter to leap after him, holding him back as they walked away.

_Well, nearly a gentleman. _Pansy smiled. _And nearly a peace-maker, _She thought as she watched Blaise hand the petite red head into the train with a charming smile and wink that caused that younger girl to roll her eyes and smile.

Pansy was brought back to reality by three soft thumps against the door of 12 Grimmauld place, the gray haired man had raised a shabbily gloved fist to thump against the wooden door that had magically appeared between numbers 13 and 11.

There was a moment of silence as they all waited in the cold on the stoop, then a soft scrambling behind the door as someone seemed to stumble over something.

"Oh bugger." A very feminine voice hissed from behind the door.

The ex-professor rolled his eyes as Ginny cracked a smile.

"Who's calling?" The voice called out.

"Moony and friends." The man called back, causing Draco to snort.

Ginny cast a dirty look over her shoulder at the boy, which he ignored.

The door cracked open and a bright blue eye was peering out at them before opening the door wider, revealing a young woman with shocking pink hair smiling brightly at them.

"Remus!" She said grandly, "And Ginny too!" She smiled at the red head.

Suddenly they were all ushered inside to the darkened hallway, the Golden Trio and Ginny were smothered with hugs and affectionate pats on the back from the vibrant haired woman as Professor Lupin, as Pansy remembered now, stood away from the group looking on with warm fondness in his eyes. It was enough to make the Slytherins want to Crucio someone.

It wasn't long before they were ushered from the dark hall quietly through to the kitchen, were a rather short woman with Weasley red hair stood preparing dinner.

The room was occupied with other people as well, a tall slender man who Pansy figured to be Arthur Weasley, several other people with the trade mark Weasley hair, Mad-Eye Moody stood in one corner sipping from his silver flask and eying them with what could only be called hatred, and a few other people were sprinkled about the room, all of whom had dropped what they were doing when the three Slytherins entered the room, staring at them with suspicion and dislike. All of them but three people, Mrs. Weasley, a tall man with a fang earring and long hair, and a certain oily haired Professor at the back of the room.

Serverus Snape stood out in the kitchen like a sore thumb, but he was no less a welcome sight to the three students.

Before they could make their way over to him however, Mrs. Weasley broke the tense silence.

"Oh look at you all!" She exclaimed, dropping a large wooden spoon into a sauce pot and hustling over to them, "Soaked to the bone!" She muttered, reaching out to touch Blaise's soaked cloak, he stiffened but didn't pull away. She smiled kindly at him and Pansy couldn't help but laugh a little at his awkward smile back.

"Well, why don't you all head up to your rooms to rest before dinner. Boys, help them with their bags." She said, gesturing to the many red headed men around the room, all of whom reluctantly went about her bidding, but not without a good deal of groaning.

"What's wrong Ronnikins, can't get your own bags?" One of the twins said to their younger brother, he flushed and replied with a remark that Pansy didn't hear.

Mrs. Weasley had made her way over to the Trio and was fussing over the state of their clothes, and how skinny they looked, hugging them all.

Pansy's view was blocked soon though, when the tall young man with the earring came to stand in in front of her, sweeping up all of the girls bags and slung them around his shoulders.

"Welcome home Gin-bug!" He said brightly, leading the way up a set of stairs.

"Thanks, Bill." She muttered at him, giving him a one armed hug as they made there way over to the set of stairs at the back of the kitchen.

"How's school going?" He asked.

"I don't know really, I've been to busy snogging the life out of boys." She said slyly.

Bill didn't seem too perturbed however, much to Pansy's surprise, and instead only pulled a face. "You know Gin, I didn't need to know about that." He muttered.

Ginny and her brother bantered companionably as they made their way up the stairs, Ginny visibly relaxing in his presence.

He dumped Granger's and Weasley's things in a room they shared together and turned to Pansy with a smile. "You're down here." He said, jerking his head further down the hall.

Pansy breathed a silent sigh of relief, bunking with Weasley and Granger wasn't exactly her idea of a good time. Ginny had turned to eye her questioningly before glancing at Bill, obviously asking if she was "okay".

Pansy rolled her eyes and walked away in the direction "Bill" had indicated. She heard his light tread behind her and slowed down enough for him to walk beside her since she didn't actually know where they were going.

He stopped at one of the many doors in the hall and opened it, inside was a musty looking bedroom that had been cleaned at the last minute, if the strong smell of cleaner was any indication.

He stepped aside to let her through, into the room. She noticed that heavy black drapes covered the only window in the room, blocking out any sunlight that tried to enter the room, casting a gloomy look about the place.

It was perfect. Dark and still, the way Pansy liked. There was an old looking canopy bed in the center of the room, and a fireplace to her left. It had all the usual things a bedroom needed, a dresser, a desk, and a few chairs scattered in front of the fireplace, but she noticed that on the night stand next to the bed a few vials of potion had been set up next to a pitcher and glasses.

_Severus, _she thought with a half smirk.

"Bill" tossed her bag on the bed and stood in the center of the room looking at her.

"So, you've got everything you need?" He asked slowly.

She nodded rather stiffly at him, waiting for him to leave. He seemed to be waiting for something, Pansy couldn't think of what. _Does he want to be tipped or something? _She thought idly, imagining the reaction she would get if she pressed a galleon into his large hand.

He continued to look at her for a moment before he spoke, "This is the part were you say thank you." He said slyly, the same teasing tone Ginny sometimes used with her. They were a lot alike Pansy idly thought to herself, annoyingly cheerful.

She gazed at him coolly for a moment, "Much obliged." She said sarcastically.

He only grinned at her and shook his head, "You may want to get used to saying it, Mum takes manners very seriously." He said moving towards the door. "Don't worry, we'll work on it." He smiled at her.

She snorted as he closed the door, _like hell we will, _she thought caustically, throwing herself onto the bed gracefully and shutting her eyes.

* * *

A few hours later Ginny was walking up the stairs to the bedrooms, having been sent upstairs to get "her friends" as her Mum called them. She snickered as she pictured herself braiding Pansy's hair and giggling in their pajamas, _not likely. _Still, Ginny had to admit that she wasn't exactly enemies with Pansy either, she wasn't sure what she would call it, but whatever it was it wasn't really a friendship.

Either way, she was the one sent up to gather up the Slytherin Trio. She knocked on Pansy's door and heard her sultry voice call out, "Come in, Weasley." Ginny cracked open the door to see Pansy standing in her room in front of Blaise, obviously having been in a conversation before she knocked.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"Your walk." Pansy said lightly, tapping her ear. "Plus, I can smell your perfume." She smirked over her shoulder at Ginny.

Ginny felt her eyes widen in surprise, she knew she didn't wear her perfume heavily, for Pansy to be able to smell it was nothing short of amazing.

"See, vampirism isn't all bad." Blaise commented from his chair.

Pansy rolled her eyes at him, "Have you ever smelled Goyle?" She wrinkled her nose distastefully.

Blaise's face contorted into one of complete disgust, "Point taken." He said, raising an imaginary glass in mock toast.

"Dinner's ready," Ginny said looking around the room for Malfoy, "Is Malfoy still in your room?" She asked Blaise.

He smiled at her and nodded, "Yes, I think he was unpacking." He said.

Ginny sighed and turned to leave the room, completely missing the questioningly look Pansy shot at Blaise, who only shook his head slightly.

"Thanks." She muttered gravely over her shoulder as she left the room.

_Leave it to Malfoy to be the organized type, _She thought caustically.

She walked down the hall a little further to where Blaise and Malfoy were staying. Raising her hand she tapped lightly on the wood, waiting. There was no answer so she raised her hand and wrapped on the wood again, with a bit more force this time, but again no answer.

Growling she turned the handle and threw the door open to an empty room. She closed the door behind her and called out questioningly, "Malfoy?"

The room was silent, Malfoy's bag lay in the middle of his bed, unzipped with a few items streaming out of it. She was just about to give up when a door to her right opened, her eyes followed the noise and immediately widened.

There he stood in the doorway of the bathroom, his platinum hair soaking wet and dripping water down his pale neck. Ginny felt her eyes follow the path of one particular drop of water as it traveled from his neck downwards, gliding over the smooth skin of his chest, to the toned muscles of his stomach.

He had a classic seeker build, slim and toned. His arms were muscled and firm, but without the bulk of someone like Ron or Charlie. He was thinner, sleeker, and he moved with enviable grace further into the room.

He had slung a towel around his hips lazily, and it now hung low, letting Ginny glimpse the hollows just below his hip bones, she nearly reached out a hand to trace the pale dusting of hair that trailed from his belly button down, below the white expanse of cloth.

He hadn't noticed her shocked and silent form by the door due to the fact that she was nearly hidden from view by a large dresser, and Ginny couldn't bring herself vocalize her presence, even as her mind screamed at her to do so.

She watched as he brought a long fingered hand up to the front of his towel, going to loosen the folds. Slowly her mind registered what was about to happen, what she was about to see.

"Malfoy!" She half shouted abruptly, and he spun sharply to face her, his eyes shocked.

The hand that had gone to remove the towel, now tightened its grip on the fluffy material.

"Merlin, Weasley! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He shouted at her, hitching the towel a little higher.

"What are you doing in here!" He demanded stalking over closer to her.

"I came to tell you that dinner was ready!" She shouted back at him, her own temper rising.

The entire train ride she'd had to try and keep Malfoy and her brother from each others throats. Then after she arrived she had to face a multitude of questions from her family and the Order, and she wasn't in the mood for Malfoy and his distracting lack of clothing right now.

"So you just decided to barge into my room to tell me." Malfoy said, taking a step closer to her with every word until they were nearly nose to nose.

"I knocked you idiot, it isn't might fault you didn't hear." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, brushing against his smooth chest when she did. Neither of them took any notice however, and instead seemed to step closer to each other, fury spurring them on.

"Yes, because everyone knows that when no one answers it means 'come on in'. Didn't your Mother teach you any manners, Weasley." He sneered at her.

"At least my Mother isn't..." She was caught off guard when Malfoy grabbed her upper arms, pulling her against his bare chest and glaring into her eyes, his own had darkened to the same slate gray from earlier this morning, "At least your Mother isn't what, Weasley." He whispered menacingly, he was leaning over her, his tall frame causing her to have to bend backwards painfully to see his face above hers.

Ginny tried to twist away from him, screwing her eyes shut with effort, she raised her hands to his chest intent on pushing him away when she finally looked into his eyes, they were filled with anger and pain, as if it physically hurt him to grab her the way he did, as if he was already regretting his tight hold on her arms, but the anger making it impossible for him to let go.

Beyond that she saw the same tired sadness she'd glimpsed when he spoke to that day in the dungeons, and the hands she raised to push him away slowly slid up his smooth chest, gliding up his neck to cradle his face in her hands.

She felt his hands loosen their grip slightly as she rubbed the pads of her thumbs gently across his cheeks, stroking softly back and forth. Inside of her emotions raged for dominance, but all of them were eclipsed by the urge she felt inside of her to banish the pain from his eyes in that moment, to clear his mind of the torture.

It was akin to the same compulsion that drove her to help Pansy, only this was different.

The need to help Pansy was like a force outside of her own body, connected to Pansy in some unseen bond, but the need she felt to help Draco, it was calling to her from inside her own soul as she gazed into his eyes, she could feel it envelope the both of them as she continued to stroke his face with her thumbs.

They were both held hostage by the kaleidoscope of emotion they found in each others gaze, standing motionless in the middle of the room, barely breathing.

Slowly Ginny shook her head, her hands going motionless on his face. "I'm sorry, I..." She trailed off, her whispered apology dying on her lips, but she saw some of the fury in his eyes dim, leaving behind a sort of awed look, as if he'd never heard an apology.

He looked slowly from her eyes to her lips, his gaze resting there for a long moment. Ginny heard her heart thrumming in her ears, she felt her stomach flip as Draco's lips moved an inch closer.

Then suddenly he was away from her, his hands were at his sides and he was across the room again, the only indication that he had been there at all was the lingering feel of his hands on her arms, and the fluttering feeling that was quickly fading in her stomach.

He turned away from her and spoke quietly, "I'll be down in a moment." He said coolly, not looking at her.

She felt herself nod weakly and she moved slowly out of the room, as if walking in her own body was a foreign experience. She closed his door behind her and rested her head back against it, closing her eyes against the burning tears that threatened to spill over.

Not for the life of her could she figure out what it was she was crying for.

* * *

**A/N: I know! I promised Blaise in a Weasley sweater, and it will happen! But, this chapter got way to long so I'll have to write another. I've got four days before Christmas. That's plenty of time right... **

**Also, I'd like to apologize if anyone was OOC in this chapter, but they'll be back to normal by the next one. I hate to make Ginny cry, she seems so much tougher than that. Review and I might give you Christmas Cookies!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I can't believe I really did it! Happy Holidays everyone. I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

  
**

The morning of Christmas dawned bright and early for everyone at number 12 Grimmauld place, with many Weasley's tromping loudly down the stairs exclaiming in excited voices over the gifts piled up under the tree.

Pansy rolled over in her own bed and stifled a groan, _Weasley's._

She'd spent most of the night last night arguing with the second eldest Weasley child, Charlie. Apparently he was somewhat of a vampire enthusiast, having worked with a few in Romania, and sat himself directly across from Pansy at the dinner table, spending the night bickering with her over everything from vampire politics, to the chances of a normal humans combustibility, a rather weird change of topic that was brought about by someone who was introduced to Pansy as George, of Fred and George Weasley.

With all of the interesting topics flying about the table Pansy almost missed the looks exchanged between her best friend, and one Ms. Ginny Weasley.

She watched the younger girl seat herself at the table stiffly and pick at her food for a moment before being drawn into conversation by Potter. A few moments later, a rather surly looking Draco came to the table, sitting himself down next to Pansy. She didn't miss the hateful glare that was sent his way by the petite red head, neither did she miss the way Draco coolly ignored it, his jaw clenching in obvious effort not to return her stare.

Pansy had sighed and looked over at Blaise, the master match-maker, who was wearing an annoyed expression on his face, glancing between the two students, before he glimpsed Weasley's brighter than normal eyes, and he narrowed his own at the blond next to Pansy.

Ginny Weasley, no matter how well she was hiding it, had been crying. And Blaise wanted to know why.

The entire night the two had avoided, or glared, at one another. Ginny spending most of the night talking with the Dream Team, and chatting with her many different brothers. Leaving the three Slytherins to fend for themselves so to speak, which they did quiet well.

Pansy chatted with Charlie and Bill mostly, the least hostile of the brothers. The twins weren't so bad either, at least not to Pansy, if one didn't mind the risk of losing a limb. It was the second youngest Weasley that seemed to take such on issue with them being there, and he was being kept on a tight leash by Mrs. Weasley for most of the night.

She ran into him in the hall on her way to her room and they nearly fought there, but he was subdued, surprisingly, by Potter. Who shook his head and steered Weasley away, throwing an apologetic look over his shoulder at Pansy, and let her make her way to her bed in peace.

Where she was laying now, trying to ignore the loud thumping that came from her bedroom door and the equally loud voice calling out from the hallway, "Wake up Parkinson! It's time for presents!"

Pansy stayed studiously silent in her bed, hoping that they would get the hint and leave, when the bedroom door swung open with a bang. _Apparently not, _Pansy grumbled to herself.

Ginny stumbled into the room in a worn out t-shirt and baggy pants that once belonged to her brothers if size was any indication.

The tiny red head was nearly lost in the folds of the gigantic shirt. She had rolled the cuffs of the flannel pants over several times, and it still managed to drag the floor.

"That's incredibly rude, you know." Pansy said, tucking her blankets around her and glaring at the girl.

"So I've been told." Ginny said dryly.

Ginny walked into the room and closed the door behind her. Stepping nimbly over a fallen pillow she plopped down on the foot of Pansy's bed, stretching out on her back across the entire width of the bed.

Pansy starred at the girl and shook her head, she'd never met anyone like Ginny Weasley. The girl was laying at the foot of the bed, completely ignoring the fact that Pansy a vampire, a predator, sat at the head of it looking down on her. She just laid there, starring at the canopy of Pansy's bed, breathing slowly in and out.

Pansy could hear the girls heart beat, and forced herself to swallow down hungry feeling in her stomach. Ignoring the tempting sound of her pulse thumping in her neck, and leaned over to snatch one of the potions on her bedside table. Blood lust was such a nasty little bugger.

As she was reaching for the potion the younger girl spoke quietly, almost timidly, "Are we friends, Parkinson?"

Pansy's hand stilled in its journey to the potion bottle, falling to her side as she surveyed the younger girl on her bed. Her red hair was splayed out in a mess that tumbled all around her, curling and waving sporadically, her pale skin was muted in the soft light of Pansy's room, and her eyes starred into Pansy's without wavering, waiting patiently for her answer.

"I don't know, Weasley." She answered honestly.

The younger girl nodded her head slowly, "Me either." she whispered.

She went back to starring at the canopy for a little while before she spoke again, "I never know with Slytherins." She muttered bitterly before bouncing up, onto her feet.

She walked across the room to the door and looked over her shoulder at Pansy, "You should come down. If you don't Mum is just going to come up here and drag you out of bed anyway."

"Besides, your presents aren't going to open themselves," The girl stopped for a moment and added as an after thought, "Although with Fred and George around, they just might." She smiled before she shut the door, and Pansy couldn't help but noticed that there was sadness in her eyes.

Pansy sighed and made herself a mental note to kick Draco the next time she saw him, and Blaise too, just for good measure.

_Wait, what presents? _Pansy cast a confused look at the door and swung herself out of bed.

* * *

Pansy descended the stairs to a sea of red heads crowding around the tree, throwing presents across the room to each other, in the center of the havoc were Draco and Blaise, seated on the couch surveying the controlled hysteria that surrounded them.

Pansy watched as little Ginny Weasley dove onto the back of one of the twins, taking him to the ground in an effort to get to the tree before him, apparently recovered from her small bout of melancholy. _Or hiding it very well, _Pansy thought. There seemed to be a lot more to Ginny then she originally thought.

Pansy picked her way over to the boys on the couch, bumping into a rather bouncy looking Potter who was playing keep away from Weasel King.

He reached out to grab her quickly, steadying her on her feet and flashing a lopsided grin that she ignored, stepping around him to continue on to the boys, pushing away the warm feeling that seemed to spread throughout her stomach.

She plopped down on the couch just as Mrs. Weasley entered the living room, carrying a tray laden with special Christmas treats, bringing with it the mouth watering smell of gingerbread.

The plump woman rolled her eyes at the pandemonium around her and yelled out to the room, "Alright you lot, calm down and let your Father hand out the presents." She bent down and placed the tray of goodies on the coffee table in front of the couch, Pansy noticed Blaise quickly sneak out a hand and take a cookie from the tray.

"You know what they say Blaise, a moment on the lips, forever on the hips." She said, poking him lightly in his firm stomach.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "It'd take more than gingerbread to ruin this figure." He returned archly, snapping a leg of the unfortunate treat with his teeth.

The room had settled considerably, everyone taking their seats as Arthur Weasley made his way over to the tree and began passing around presents.

Everyone began ripping into them with enthusiasm while the three Slytherins sat on the couch and watched as the presents were passed around, and ripped into with glee. Paper flying in all sorts of directions. Ginny sat on the floor by Charlie, ripping into a vivid red and gold wrapped present, her expression so delighted that Pansy felt her own heart squeeze slightly, wishing for the first time in her life to be the younger girl.

Pulling her self out of her musings with a self-deprecating sigh, Pansy reached out to take the cookie that Blaise had been waving in front of her face when someone placed a rather lumpy package in her lap.

She looked up in surprise into the smiling eyes of Mrs. Weasley, "Here you are, dear." She said, sitting herself on the edge of the coffee table.

To either side of her, she noticed the boys had a similar package in their own laps, wrapped in silver paper with golden ribbon.

Pansy lowered her cookie, dropping it onto the flower print plate on the table, and reached down to tug at the nicely tied bow. It untied quickly, leaving Pansy to rip open the paper, revealing what seemed to be a large expanse of deep purple cloth.

Next to her Draco and Blaise were holding up sweaters from their own packages.

Blaise's was a deep sapphire color, in the middle of which a lighter blue B was expertly knitted.

Pansy looked to her right to see Draco's, a gray D knitted in the center of the Slytherin green jumper.

Pansy slowly looked down at her own, lifting it from the wrapping paper and surveying it for a moment, it was a beautiful dark purple, with a white P in the middle. Not really her style, but the color was her favorite.

Looking up from her gift she smiled at Mrs. Weasley, a genuine smile and muttered quietly, "Thank you."

The woman reached out and gently patted Pansy on the knee, "Happy Christmas, dear." Her brown eyes looking a bit misty at the corners.

The older woman stood quickly and moved away, wiping at the corners of her eyes.

But, Blaise quickly filled her place, standing in front of Pansy in his Weasley jumper looking quiet pleased.

"I like it." He said matter-of-factly, rubbing a hand across the sleeve for emphasis.

Draco snorted and Pansy leaned over and kicked him sharply in the shin.

Slowly, if a bit stiffly, she slipped her own jumper of her head. The sleeves hung somewhat past her wrists, covering her hand until her fingers peeked out of the cuffs, it was made for comfort and warmth more then style, and Pansy was already in love with it. Not that she would admit it to anyone.

"It's cozy isn't it." Blaise said with a grin.

She ignored him and turned to Draco, "Put it on." She said to him.

He glanced disdainfully at the offending fabric and then back at her, "Not a chance in hell."

Blaise slowly advanced on him, "Put it on, or I'll tell everyone here that your favorite color was pink until you were five." Blaise said threateningly.

Draco glared at them both for a long moment, and then apparently deciding it wasn't worth it, he slipped the thing over his head, poking his head out of the neck hole with slightly disheveled hair.

"I can't believe I've been reduced to this." He snarled, plucking ruefully at the shirt.

"How can you say that!" Blaise exclaimed, looking genuinely shocked, "It's so warm and soft." Shaking his head at the both of him he walked away to thank Mrs. Weasley for his new present.

"Do you ever wonder how he ended up in Slytherin?" Draco asked Pansy quietly, watching their friend kiss Mrs. Weasley lightly on the hand.

"Everyday," she said, shaking her head at her friends antics, "And then I remember how well he can blackmail people." Pansy said.

Next to her Draco nodded, looking down at his jumper and sighing. "Pink is a perfectly acceptable color." He muttered darkly to no one in particular.

* * *

**A/N: I know it wasn't as long, or as good as the last one. However, I did manage to get it done before Christmas. Well, 3:05 am on Christmas Eve, so yay! I wanted it to be a bit lighter this chapter for the holidays. But don't worry, we're going to see some more D/G and Drama in the on coming chapters. Happy Holidays. Remembers, Reviews are just as good as presents!**


End file.
